Confidences C
by hadleighstork
Summary: Sonny confronts Lulu about how she knew Dante was a cop and didn't tell him, and she tells him that she and Dante aren't together anymore.


**Couple: **Sonny/Lulu

**Rating: **NC-17

**FYI: **This is for JoLuFan4Ever, who requested a Sonny/Lulu pairing. This is kind of AH. Lulu and Dante are fighting, and Sonny calls Lulu over because he's mad that she knew he was a cop and never told him, especially since he's always looked out for her.

**Confidences (C)**

_Sonny's office at the Coffee Shop…….._

"Do you know what this is about?" Lulu asked her friend Spinelli as he held the door for her and they entered the coffee shop Sonny and Jason ran.

"I can't say," Spinelli said, "But Mister Corinthos Sir is kind of mad at you and wants to talk it out. He just asked me to bring you to see if you were free."

They walked through the shop toward the back where the office was and Spinelli knocked on the door and opened it. "Mister Corinthos, I brought Lulu."

"Let her in" came a voice from inside.

"Sorry," Spinelli mouthed at his friend as he ushered her in. "I'll be waiting for you outside whenever you're done. I can drive you home."

She nodded and stepped into the office as Spinelli pulled the door shut, leaving her alone with Sonny. He was sitting at his desk and stood when she came in.

"We have to talk."

"Okay." Lulu put her bag down on the table by the door and smoothed out the skirt of her plaid red sun dress. "What do you want to talk to me about Sonny?"

"I wanted to talk about Dante" he said, walking over so that he stood in front of her. Lulu looked away.

"I don't want to talk about Dante." She really didn't. They'd just had a big fight and she was pretty sure that she was going to end it with him. They were just too different and while she thought she could handle the secrets and the cover-ups and the danger, she realized now that she just couldn't, not when it was like this.

"Well, we're going to talk about him," Sonny said firmly, taking her chin gently so that she looked up at him. "Lulu, you knew that he was a cop."

She looked at him in surprise but nodded. "…...Yeah, I did."

"And you never told me?" He looked shock and hurt. "Lulu after everything I've done for you, after the way I've always protected you, helped you, talked to you when you were having trouble or fighting with your dad or brothers or friends, after I rescued you from Alcazar and always giving you a safe place to come to, you repay me by not telling me that Dante was a cop?"

"I know," she sighed.

"Do you have any idea what could have happened? Things could have gone really wrong, Lulu. People could have gotten hurt. Including me."

"I'd never want anything to happen to you Sonny," she said. "You're really important to me."

"I guess we'll see how important," he said. "Because you have a choice to make Lulu. If you're going to be with Dante then we can't talk anymore, or see each other again. I can't have any of my friends have connections to cops. It's not safe for me or for the people who work for me."

"You don't have to worry about that," Lulu sighed. "Dante and I……we're not together anymore."

"What happened?"

"We just had a really big fight," Lulu admitted, "and we're done. We're not together, we're not going to get back together."

Sonny moved a little closer. "You want to talk about it?"

"It was just a really bad fight. I can't take it anymore. We're too different Sonny. I thought I could make it work with him, but I can't. It's always like this."

"What do you mean?"

"It was like this with Johnny, too, and with Logan, and now with Dante" she sighed. "I always get involved with these guys that are such bad boys and all dangerous and exciting and it's so fun and exhilarating for a while, like it's us against the world, but then things fall apart. And I just feel like it's always going to be this way."

"that's a problem with them, not with you," Sonny told her gently. "You need a man, Lulu. A man."

"I see that now," she sighed. "I need a man, and I always get stuck with guys that act like little boys, and it just makes me feel….."

"Makes you feel what?"

She looked up at him with big hazel eyes. "Like I'm just a stupid little girl."

"Lulu…." He tucked her hair behind her ears and let his fingers stay there. "You are no stupid little girl, don't think that for a minute. You are a beautiful, strong, courageous, intelligent……sexy woman."

She burst out laughing. "Really?"

"Oh yes," Sonny said, finding himself grinning too. "You are a sexy woman."

Lulu was still laughing as she leaned a little closer, putting her hands on his chest gently. "I don't think I believe you Sonny."

"No?"

"Nope."

"Well. I guess I'll just have to do something to prove it to you." He leaned forward slowly as her eyes widened, giving her every chance to pull back. Lulu must have realized what was about to happen but she didn't' move and just stared at him as he inched closer and closer until his lips gently brushed against hers. He did it again, kissing her so softly it wasn't even really a kiss, and kept his face close to hers, giving her the chance to make the next move.

Lulu stood still for a moment before the hand she had on his chest slowly moved up until she was holding the back of his neck, and that was all the encouragement Sonny needed. He put his hands on her hips and kissed her on the lips this time, more fully, but without any tongue. He didn't want to scare her and permanently destroy their friendship. He wanted Lulu to always trust him, wanted her to always come to him, sure, but right now, he just plain wanted her.

His attraction to Lulu had always been at the back of his mind, now that he thought about it. Usually he just ignored it, didn't' even realize he felt this way about his old friend's daughter. But at a moment like this when her arms were around him and he was kissing her in the privacy of his office, it seemed to him that he had _always _wanted her, and every moment spent in denial of that was just a wasted moment.

Sonny's lips parted as he kissed her, using his grip on her to pull her closer until they were molded together from thigh to chest but he gave Lulu the chance to escalate. He wanted to do this gently, slowly, show her how a real man handled a young woman like her, like she was something beautiful and precious, something to be savored. A real man fucked a girl like Lulu slowly, until she was begging for more and didn't know where she ended and he began.

And that was exactly what he was going to do.

Sure enough, Lulu's tongue hesitantly flicked against his lips and Sonny held back wanting to encourage her to grow bolder so he knew she was truly comfortable with this. She swept her tongue between his lips before going farther to taste him. She rubbed her tongue against his, deepening the kiss, and then swirled them together before licking the roof of his mouth.

Sonny pulled back for air but Lulu pulled him in again and began sucking on his tongue, and that was when he knew beyond a doubt that she was comfortable with this, with them, and what he knew would be an uncomfortable conversation about Dante had become an amazing encounter that he'd be thinking about for days to come.

His hands ran up and down her sides, squeezing her hips and her waist and her full, large breasts, and he could tell Lulu liked it when she pressed her hips against his. That was when she felt him stirring, slowly hardening, and even though she gasped she made no move to pull away.

Sonny's fingers found the straps of her red plaid sundress and he slipped his fingers under them. "I want this off."

Lulu pulled back and smirked at him. "So take it off."

With a grin Sonny lifted the straps and pushed them over her shoulders and down her arms. It was banded under her breasts and Lulu wiggled, helping him tug it all the way down and to the floor. She kicked it up with her foot and threw it on the wet bar and Sonny just stared at her. She was wearing a red cotton bra and a pair of white boyshorts with a little red ribbon, and she looked amazing.

"Yup" he said almost under his breath. "Told you you were sexy."

Lulu laughed and pulled him in for another slow, deep kiss. Sonny held her in his arms and let his hands roam her body eagerly. He ran them up and down her back, over her sides, and finally cupped her ass, squeezing it so that she had to rise up on her toes and in doing so, ground her blazing hot core right against his bulging erection.

The heat just radiated off of her and he could tell she wanted him. He loved the way she was kissing him, using her tongue and driving him insane. Her nails scraped against his scalp and she kept grinding herself against where he needed her most, and Sonny couldn't take it anymore.

He slipped his hands under her thighs and lifted her slowly so she could wrap her legs around his waist. Lulu looked at him in surprise but he didn't say anything and adjusted his hold on her so that they were pressed together intimately, even though their clothes. He walked over to the bolted steel door to the office so that her back was pressed against it and let her legs down so that they were standing face to face.

Lulu looked up at him with glowing eyes and reached for his belt. She had it free really fast and then pulled down his zipper and freed the button, before reaching her hand inside for her prize. She found him swollen, throbbing, and large, hot in her hand and more than ready for action. She played with the head, watching Sonny's face change with pleasure and agony, and kept it up until he was panting and more engorged than anything she'd ever felt before.

"No more," Sonny said hoarsely. "Unless you want me coming in your hand."

"I wouldn't mind but I bet you have other ideas," Lulu smirked.

"You know I do" Sonny answered, reaching for the front clasp of her bra. "first, this." He undid the snap and peeled the bra off of her before tossing it away. Lulu was bared before him and all he could do for a minute was stare at her large, perfect breasts with perfect, puckered pink nubs. Lulu cupped his face as he leaned closer, and she leaned her head back against the door when his mouth closed around one of her nipples and he sucked and sucked and sucked, pulling more and more of her into his mouth. With his other hand he kneaded her other breast and rubbed his thumb over the hard nipple before pinching and twisting it, making her cry out at the sharp pricks of pleasure.

Lulu watched him suckling her in awe, amazed that a man like him would be so attentive and focused on her pleasure. The hand he had on her other breast moved lower skipping down her stomach until his fingers played with the edge of her boyshorts and moved lower, pressing up at her core through the white cotton and lace.

She let out a cry when his fingers probed her wetness through the crotch of her underwear, soaking it with her arousal. This must have amused Sonny because he did it again, and then again even as he sucked and nibbled on her. Finally, he straightened and looked her directly in her glazed eyes and then slowly lowered her panties, crouching until they were lowered to her feet.

She stepped out of them and put her hands on his shoulders, expecting him to lift her up so that she could put her legs around his waist and they could go at it with him pounding her into the door. But instead, Sonny took her hands and wrapped them around his neck, then lowered his pants and boxers enough so that his towering rod sprang free, poking her low against the belly and in her thigh.

Lulu looked down at him, impressed to see what she had wrapped her hand around earlier, and gasped at how thick he was. He was powerful and smooth and hot, and she was embarrassed to realize that just looking at him got her a little wetter than before.

"How are we going to do this?" she asked quietly, nervous already about what it would feel like to have him thrusting really hard into her.

"Trust me" Sonny smiled. He reached down and slipped his hand around her knee, bending it and lifting it up. He held it up by his waist and looked down between them. "Guide me into your pussy, Lulu."

She would have been shocked at how blunt he was had she not been so turned on, and Lulu reached down and grasped him in her hand. He was hard as steel and so hot and silky-skinned, and he twitched in her hand as she guided him closer to her wet sheath.

Lulu placed him at her entrance and Sonny pushed his hips forward, entering her very slowly to draw it out for both of them. Lulu's mouth fell open on a silent gasp of air as he filled her slowly and completely, stretching her to what she was certain was her point of pain, but the pleasure of taking him into her was so great that it was the only thing she registered.

Only when he was all the way in, enveloped so that her lips kissed his balls did Sonny finally let out a sigh of relief and revel in the feeling of being taken in. They were face to face now, pressed up tightly together with her leg held up by his waist.

Sonny adjusted his hold on her knee again and this time wrapped her leg tightly around his waist, bringing them even closer together. Lulu groaned at the contact and ground herself against him a little like she wanted to pull him in even deeper, even though that was impossible.

Once he was sure that she would keep her leg tight around his waist, Sonny let go and braced his hand on the door and used the other to fondle her puckered peak. Lulu's breath mingled with his and they stared at each other as he played with her, and Sonny leaned in to press an open-mouthed kiss to her lips.

Lulu accepted him eagerly and his tongue slithered into her mouth. She sucked on it and kept her hands on his cheeks to keep him close, and Sonny began to swivel his hips in circles. The way they were locked together, there was no need for him to thrust to drive her to the ultimate high. With her leg tight around his waist and his cock buried in the depths of her pussy as far as it could possibly go, all he had to do was rock with her and grind against her to send her over the edge. The way they were, he was rubbing up constantly against her clit, and it wouldn't take her long at all to find bliss. He'd push her lazily and slowly to orgasm, fucking her deliciously slow, and she would feel something more intense than anything she'd ever felt before.

And it would be with no one but him, and she would remember it always, just like he would.

Her breath fluttered over his lips again. "…..Aren't you going to start moving?"

Sonny smiled widely. "Nope. We're going to move together like this."

He swiveled his hips, moving them in slow, big circles. His cock rubbed against every sensitive part of her, and he knew she wouldn't be able to stand it.

Lulu frowned, "I don't see what……Ohhh, God. Oh, Sonny."

"You like that?" He kissed the side of her neck and moved on up to suck on her earlobe, still moving his hips in big circles against hers. "You like that, baby?"

"Yesss," she hissed, clutching his shoulders frantically. "Oh, god, Sonny, I don't know what you're doing, but don't stop!"

"I'm not doing anything," Sonny whispered, kissing her softly as they rocked. "_We're_ doing this, Lulu."

"It feels amazing," she sighed, and her hands moved down to clutch his butt. She dug her nails into him and Sonny smiled against her mouth when he felt her take control of his movements. He hissed when her nails bit into his skin again and Lulu pulled back. "Sorry, did I hurt you?"

"No," he said, pushing his hips forward even more so that she was pressed harder against the door. "You're doing exactly what I wanted you to do, Lulu. You're using my body to pleasure yourself. That's how a _woman_ makes love."

This pleased her and she boldly moved his hips again, rubbing him against her just where she needed him. Their movements, slow and small but constant and close, were driving her to the brink of bliss and it was just amazing. Their faces were just an inch apart, her breasts touching the fabric of his shirt, and it felt so exhilarating to be this bared to someone else.

"Mmmm" she moaned as Sonny kissed her neck and used both hands to play with her breasts. "I love it when you do that."

"You mean when I play with your tits?"

She nodded and his light stubble brushed against her cheek and jaw. "I like it when you use your mouth more."

"Oh I will" he promised, breathing heavily in her ear. "God, Lulu you're amazing. I can't believe that anyone that's ever touched you like this ever let you go."

"Like you said," she said softly, "They were just boys."

"I love being inside you," Sonny whispered into her ear as their hips moved and rolled together, bringing her closer and closer to completion. He could feel it building up in her and was so happy knowing that it was all because of him. "Now that I know what it's like, I'm not ever going to be able to stop, you know."

"I wouldn't want you to stop, Sonny."

"I won't be able to stop thinking about you" he said in her ear, moving up and down really quickly to mix up the pace. Lulu responded with a little shriek. "I won't be able to stop thinking about what it would be like to take you in my bed, with your hair on my pillows. Or what it would be like to have you straddle me in my car, with your knees on the leather seats, riding me as hard and fast as you can. Or what it would be like to bend you over the couch at the Greystone and take you from behind."

She closed her eyes against his sensual words and held him close, his face buried in the crook of her neck. "……..Or what it would be like if I was in your bed, with my legs over your shoulders. Or if I sat on your desk and wrapped my legs around your waist and let you go at it. Or if I leaned against your desk the other way, and you took me from behind…I mean, _really_ from behind_……_"

The thought of being inside her ass almost made him explode and Sonny lightly bit at her shoulders. "We are going to try _all_ of those things, I promise you. Or die trying."

Lulu laughed, but it was cut short with a sob when his rocking movements became faster. "Oh, Sonny….what are you doing? I can't…I can't….."

"I'm going to make you come," he said harshly. "I'm going to make you come hard and fast – and now."

He was true to his word, and kept rocking and moving up and down really fast, rubbing her clit with each move until Lulu couldn't take it anymore. Her walls clamped down around him, holding him so tightly, and she came with a loud wail. The surge of her release coated him and Sonny just watched her revel in ecstasy, unable to take his eyes away from her.

He leaned in and nibbled on her ear as she very slowly started coming down from the high. "You are so beautiful when you come for me, you know that? I can't wait to see that over and over again."

Lulu could barely gasp out her words. "Sonny. Thrust."

"What?"

"Put both my legs around your waist and thrust, hard," she said seriously. "Go hard and fast. I'm already really wet, it won't hurt me. I want you to come fast, too."

He didn't need to be persuade and as Lulu basked in her afterglow, he gripped both of her weakened legs and put them around his waist. He gripped her right under her ass and pressed her back tightly against the door and slowly began to pull out.

Even though her muscles were relaxed and very slick, he was so thick that he had to go slowly. Finally, he was almost completely freed and that was when Sonny rammed back into her as hard as he could. Her back and hips crashed into the sturdy door with a loud sound, but the door itself didn't budge.

Sonny looked at her to check for signs of pain but Lulu's eyes were half closed. So he pulled almost all the way out of her and thrust in again, moving powerfully and fast. He kept ramming into her mercilessly, knowing she could handle it, and as Lulu started to regain her bearings she began to grunt as he pumped her body.

"Oh, god," she sighed. "Keep doing what you're doing, Sonny."

He didn't respond and beads of sweat broke out on his forehead as he concentrated on thrusting in and out of her pussy as hard and fast as he could. She was so slick and hot and perfect, and he couldn't get enough of her. Lulu was grunting and moaning now, but she remembered herself and tried to stay quiet.

"Everyone out there can probably hear us," she groaned, "they'll know we're having sex."

"The whole office is soundproofed," Sonny said. "And the door is too sturdy to move. No one can hear us, no one has a clue. You can be as loud as you want. In fact I encourage it. I love hearing you scream, baby."

"Uhh….uhh….uhh…." she grunted as he drilled into her with his massive steel rod. "Oh, Sonny, hurry, please."

He didn't understand why she wanted him to hurry but Sonny kept thrusting, knowing that he was really close to finishing. A few more good, deep thrusts, and he'd be there. He kept moving, driving himself into her powerfully, and just seconds before he was about to come, he felt her walls clamp down around him again. He kept thrusting because he couldn't stop since he was going so fast, but her body was so strong and worked to pull him in and keep him there as her muscles convulsed around him. Sonny gave up and let her take him, and he spewed his thick white cream into her body. It was a tremendous release, coating her innermost parts, and for a moment Lulu felt like there was no way her body could take all of it, there was that much.

But her rippling muscles pulled every last drop from him and Sonny sagged against her, completely spent. She enjoyed the weight of him against her, flattening her against the door, and felt him breathing against her.

Finally when he caught her breath, Sonny turned to her in disbelief. "Did you just come again, baby?"

She nodded bashfully, making him smile. Sonny leaned in and kissed her, and she kissed him back slowly. He pulled back and brushed his nose against hers. "Let's sit down, okay?"

Somehow he managed to get them to his desk chair without moving her legs from his waist or pulling out of her, and Sonny almost collapsed into his chair. Lulu straddled him, his cock still buried inside of her, and curled up against his chest. He enjoyed the softness of her full, round breasts against his chest and settled his hands on her perfect ass, kneading the cheeks and massaging them.

Finally, Lulu regained her strength and kneeled on the chair, letting him slide out of her with a wet plop. Sonny was too tired still to move, so she cleaned him up with the tissues on his desk and threw them away before putting him back in his boxers. Sonny lifted his hips and slid his belt back on and zipped up, then reached for the box of tissues.

Lulu sat on the edge of his desk without him even asking her, and Sonny used the tissues to carefully clean every last bit of their love from between her legs. She watched him as he worked and when he finally finished, taking longer than she suspected he needed, Lulu stood up in front of him, completely naked.

Sonny stood too and pulled her naked body into his arms. His hands found her ass again and squeezed and Lulu smiled against his mouth as he kissed her. He kissed her so lovingly and tenderly that she would have pushed him down in his chair and had her way with him again if she didn't remember that Spinelli was still waiting for her.

"I should probably go," she whispered, and Sonny nodded reluctantly. "……I'm really glad we did this."

"Me too" he smirked. "You have no idea. It's funny – an hour ago I thought we were just going to have a fight. I had no idea that I'd be pounding your pussy and making you come twice. Next time I'm going for three. You won't be able to move for a week by the time I'm done with you."

She blushed and swatted his chest. "Where's my underwear?"

"It's around here somewhere." They looked for her things and Lulu quickly put them on, and Sonny reluctantly helped her put on her dress. She patted her hair down and made sure she looked okay before the two of them opened the door and walked out into the office.

Spinelli was on his computer and looked up when they walked out. He checked to see if they looked mad but was relieved to see that they didn't. "Oh, good, you're done. I hope Mister Corinthos Sir wasn't too hard on you, Lulu."

Sonny and Lulu just looked at each other and smiled.

**The End.**


End file.
